


a point in time

by yukirei



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't a singular point in time of Alternis' life that defines his feelings for Edea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a point in time

 

 

 

He's on his way to meet with his superior when he sees Edea facing off with three boys, they're all armed with their practice swords and seemed to be engaged in a fight of some sort. Alternis isn't clear on the particulars but what he does know is that Edea is alone and there are three boys aiming to hurt her. And that is not something he can condone.

"Edea!" He shouts and all gazes turn to him. The three boys freeze, probably scared by his visage by the looks of their wide eyes and high brows. His armor and helm  _can_  be rather intimidating. As he approaches them (remembering to look as menacing as possible), they jump as if startled before bolting away. Good. Edea shouts after them, calling them cowards and swinging her practice sword wildly.

As Alternis stops beside her, he grabs the fake blade before it can hit him on the head. Edea frowns at him.

"Why'd you scare them away, Alternis?" She huffs, tugging at her sword until he releases his hold of it.

"Scare them? I was saving you."

Edea's frown deepening tells Alternis that that was the wrong answer. Oh well, Edea does look rather adorable frowning. 

Edea crosses her arms, chin tilting up in a proud manner as she says, "I don't need you saving me. I can protect myself." She projects dignity despite the streak of dirt cutting through from nose to the apple of her cheek.

Alternis swallows his chuckle but isn't able to temper the urge to wipe away at the dirt marring Edea's face. He notes the stark contrast of his black clothed fingers against her fair skin, how he wishes for once he isn't wearing his armor. He's a little gratified though when Edea doesn't pull away, only looks at him with those bright eyes of hers.

She does snort when Alternis draws his hand back, although she's not looking at him anymore when she does it. Her gaze is focused on the direction the three boys fled to, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Those bullies," She declares, thumping her practice sword like a cane. "They're definitely on my 'black as pitch' list!" Then she nods like she's just made an executive decision.

"'Black as pitch...list?" Alternis voices, a little uncertain.

When Edea turns back to him her grin is impish and wide. "Yeah! I have two lists where people go whether they're good or bad."

"I'm assuming 'black as pitch' is the bad people."

Edea nods enthusiastically. "And 'white as snow' is for the good ones! Black and white. Clever, isn't it?"

"It is." Alternis says. Edea looks so proud that he can't really disagree even if he wanted to (which he didn't really). And because Alternis can't resist (not with Edea) he asks, "So which list am I in?"

Edea blinks at him, takes a second of deep thought before she states, "White as snow, of course!" Edea pats him then. "Even though your armor is definitely black as pitch." She giggles, amused by her own joke. She's smiling at him, her hand resting on his armored arm as she continues to laugh. And she's  _there_. Alternis never has enough time with Edea ever since she started her training as a soldier and he became a dark knight. But right now Edea is with him. Right there, just in front of him, like a ray of sunlight against all the gloom of winter.

If anyone ever asks him when it was he fell in love with Edea, he'd tell them there is none. There isn't a singular point in time of Alternis' life that defines his feelings for Edea. 

Falling in love with her was— is gradual, born and nurtured from her smiles, smiles that span from the first time she welcomed him when her father brought him to their home to _this_ moment when she just declared him as a good person (and clearly Edea values good people) as if he can't be anything else and then joking with him naturally when they haven't seen each other for close to a month.

His feelings blur and merge into something bigger, more encompassing each and every day, nothing about can be contained in a single moment but right now, something that _is_  instantaneous grips at him and he grabs one of Edea's hand in his, startling her.

"Alternis?" She looks at him curiously but as if she senses something, she keeps quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"Edea, I..." He starts but is interrupted when he hears his name called out. He lets go of Edea's hand and turns to the soldier that just arrived, glaring at the young man even though he wouldn't know it.

"Sir," He breathes out. "Commander Heinkel is looking for you, he sent me to look for you when you didn't arrive at the appointed time."

Alternis mutters a curse and beside him Edea laughs.

"I didn't think the great Alternis Dim was ever late!" Edea chirps, amusement dancing in her eyes. The messenger soldier's lips quirk into a small smile and Alternis finds that he doesn't like it when someone else makes fun of him. He directs a glare, menacing enough that the other soldier senses it even beneath Alternis' helm and stops smiling. "You better go Alternis, or else you'll be punished for being even more late." Edea tells him, grin still in place.

He sighs then heads to the direction of the Eternian Central Command but stops when he hears Edea call out his name. He turns to look and his heart skips (like a lovesick fool that he is) when he sees Edea waving at him.

"See you later!" She shouts. And to Alternis those three words are just as uplifting as the other three words he wishes he can tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> so just a drabble of alternis/edea because i really do love them(just as much as i love ringabel/edea). 
> 
> mostly i'm going with the assumption that after alternis started as a dark knight he never went back to wearing normal clothes and that he and edea probably didn't get to see each other often once edea started training. 
> 
> edea seemed like the type to be nice and engaging to another kid that's brought home by her father so while edea didn't develop more than platonic feelings (i don't know it's really hard to tell with all i've seen in game) for alternis because of how nice and friendly she naturally is, alternis probably created this whole idea of edea that he fell in love with.


End file.
